1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat of a bicycle, and more particularly to a seat of a bicycle having a device for fastening a bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical seats of bicycles are provided as seats only, the users have to carry an additional bag with them for carrying other objects.
The present invention has arisen to provide a seat of a bicycle which has a device for fastening a bag.